


Espera

by Florchis



Series: Melodías [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a que había sido condescendiente con ella durante todo el espectáculo, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento de Así como me lo vuelvas hetero, Rachel Berry, te haré la vida imposible. Y, cuando me muera, volveré para cantarte canciones de Rammstein en el oído durante las noches, que no se te olvide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

**Author's Note:**

> Desarrollo alternativo de 02x14: Blame to alcohol

Kurt escuchaba a sus amigos reírse y sonreía, pero no se reía. Un poco era porque tal vez había bebido de más, y el alcohol lo ponía melancólico. Pero, el verdadero motivo era que tenía sus cinco sentidos (y el sexto también) completamente alertas, preparados para reaccionar ante la menor eventualidad. No se había arrepentido de haber invitado a Blaine a la fiesta de Rachel (por regla general, intentaba no arrepentirse de nada que estuviera relacionado con Blaine), pero prefería estar alerta. Nunca se sabe cuando va a estallar una bomba nuclear, hasta que estalla, y menos aún si los chicos del McKinley estaban involucrados.

Fue por Santana que comenzó todo, y cuando pudo mirarlo en retrospectiva, Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso no lo asombraba en lo más mínimo.

- La verdad, pajarito,- y todos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Blaine. Kurt no sabía si se había ganado el apodo por lo de  _Warblers_  o por algún otro motivo que solo Santana podría comprender.- es que cuando entraste por la puerta, no pude evitar pensar que era un desperdicio que fueras gay.- Blaine sonrió a medias, inseguro sobre si eso era un halago. En cambio, a Kurt, que conocía mejor a Santana, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios inmediatamente.- Pero, sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada:  _no vales ni mi tiempo._

Blaine arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una media sonrisa. Kurt se sentía indeciso entre saltarle encima a Santana y comérsela viva, o derretirse porque Blaine era tan educado y tan caballero. Él, en el lugar de Blaine… bueno, _precisamente_  hubiera saltado a comerse a Santana viva.

-  ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- Interrogó con su maravillosa voz de contralto.

Santana despreció la pregunta con un gesto de la mano, como si la respuesta hubiera debido ser evidente para todos.

\-   Porque no tienes la menor sensualidad, el menor  _sex-appeal_.- La morena rodó los ojos, exasperada.- Eres mucho amor, y nada de sexo.  _Y eso no funciona_.

Kurt comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.  _No había forma en que eso terminara en algo bueno._  Blaine tenía la cabeza inclinada, y aún observaba sonriente a Santana.

\- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-  Bueno, no hay nada en ti que me haga pensar lo contrario.

Kurt deseaba tomar a la latina de los hombros y sacudirla ferozmente de los hombros mientras le gritaba en varios idiomas que debía estar  _ciega_  y  _sorda_  para pensar eso. Para su fortuna, no fue necesario que quedara  _tan_  en evidencia, ya que las restantes chicas acudieron en su rescate.

\- Tiene unos ojos preciosos, Santana.- Comentó Quinn. 

\-   Aburrido.- Retrucó la latina.

- ¿Y sus manos? Son lindas manos. ¿Tocas el piano, Blaine?- Blaine le contestó a Mercedes con un asentimiento de la cabeza.- Sería un desperdicio que no lo hicieras.

\- Las manos no sirven de nada si no sabes utilizarlas.

\- Chicas, por favor, se están olvidando del rasgo más atractivo que un hombre puede tener.- Las demás se voltearon a ver a Rachel con una ceja arqueada. Esta terminó la frase, ofendida, con las manos en la cadera.-  ¡Su voz, por supuesto!

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- No lo he escuchado nunca sin todos esos ridículos  _bom bom bom_  y   _tum tum tum_.  _Quizás_  podría considerar el darle una _oportunidad_.

Blaine respondió al desafío con una reverencia, y extendió su mano derecha hacia la dueña de casa. Rachel le alcanzó la lista de canciones que había en el karaoke. El moreno comenzó a revolver en los bolsillos de su pantalón, extrañado. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza con un gesto de decepción y- las chicas del McKinley casi podrían haberlo jurado- un pequeño puchero formándose en su boca.

\- ¿Podría alguien…?- Y la pregunta fue interrumpida por su enorme sonrisa al ver a Kurt tendiéndole un estuche de cuero negro.

-Tu par de repuesto. 

\- Gracias. ¿Los llevas siempre encima?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-  No ocupan nada en mi bolso.

Blaine extrajo del estuche un par de anteojos de leer de montura negra. Se los coloco en la punta de la nariz, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el comentario de Santana ( _Ah, pero lleva gafas. Ya estamos hablando en otros términos_ ). Repasó rápidamente la lista con los ojos, y le entregó a Kurt el papel y sus gafas, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarlas. El castaño se las enganchó en el escote del sweater. Blaine se acercó al equipo de karaoke y, misteriosamente, tomó dos micrófonos y se metió uno en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Seleccionó la canción que deseaba y se acercó al escenario improvisado, pero no subió a él. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que se lo veía mucho más maduro y mucho mayor que todos ellos, pero que él, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que eso era solo una fachada.

Kurt se quedó un poco boquiabierto cuando el tema empezó a sonar. Tampoco había pensado demasiado en qué iba a cantar Blaine. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ni Blaine lo había pensado demasiado bien. Le gustaba que se hubiera dejado llevar al menos por una vez. El que Blaine pensara tanto las cosas antes de actuar era tanto un defecto como una virtud, dependiendo de la situación. No podía saber si, en esa situación en particular, los detonantes habían sido Santana y sus comentarios maliciosos ( _Santana y su frente muy alta, su lengua muy larga y su falda muy corta_ ). Seguramente habían influido mucho también el alcohol y el encontrarse rodeado de un nuevo grupo. Aunque no lo pareciera, Blaine era mucho más inseguro que Kurt, y necesitaba de la aceptación de los demás para sentirse cómodo.

Blaine no podía evitar moverse al ritmo de la música aún antes de que le tocara empezar a cantar. Se sentía un poco mareado, y eufórico un poco más aún. Pese al desafío que él mismo se había impuesto, no dejaba de pensar que los chicos de  _New Directions_ le caían bien. Britanny y su inocencia, Tina y su carácter conciliatorio, Puck y su corazón gigante y su fachada de _badass_ , Mike y sus chistes y su corazón receptivo. Sobre algunos de ellos, Kurt le había hablado bastante (Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana; según Kurt, Santana siempre merecía una advertencia aparte), pero por primera vez Blaine los estaba viviendo en carne propia, individual y grupalmente. Por primera vez, Kurt realmente lo había dejado entrar en su mundo, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba porque jamás había visto a Kurt reírse tanto, y eso lo hacía reírse a él también (y no, no, no, el alcohol no tenía absolutamente nada que ver). Dejó de balancearse y tomó el micrófono entre las dos manos, justo a tiempo. ¿Santana decía que en él no había nada de sexo?  _Ya iba a ver quien se reía el último_.

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you 

Kurt se quedó literalmente sin aliento cuando Blaine comenzó a cantar. Llegaban a sus oídos los chsimorreos de las chicas, pero no tenía corazón para nada que no fuera la voz suave y sensual de Blaine. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos- hubiera dado  _algo_  por saber que estaba pensando-, pero Blaine estaba demasiado enfrascado en su papel como para corresponderle siquiera una mirada.    

  
 _But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too _  

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho de si mismo, al cantar aquella parte especialmente para Santana. Sabía que necesitaba una compañera, lo había sabido desde que esa canción le cruzó la mente en un ramalazo de inspiración, pero había decidido dejar la decisión para último momento. Necesitaba alguien que se supiese la letra, y que fuera capaz de entender y compartir lo que él estaba buscando trasmitir con aquella canción.

  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it

when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you

 _when you say that you don't need me_  

Las miró una por una a los ojos, al tiempo que les dedicaba un verso a cada una, pero aunque Brittanny le había dedicado el meneo de caderas más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida, desde que se había alejado de Santana que había sabido que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se sacó el micrófono extra del bolsillo y se lo tendió a la última de las chicas con una sonrisa. Tal y como había imaginado, Rachel Berry lo aceptó no solo con halago, sino también con avidez.

  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back

_or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_  

Cuando Rachel y Blaine entonaron juntos el coro, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kurt, incluso la de Finn (a quien parecía que habían obligado a tragar un limón). Kurt, sin embargo, estaba balanceándose al ritmo de la música y, aunque no sonreía, tampoco parecía al borde de las lágrimas o del ataque de histeria.

  
 _I was working as a waitress_   
_in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew  _  
_I'd find a much better place_  
Either with or without you  
The five years we have had    
have been such good times  
I still love you 

Fue recién cuando a Rachel le tocó cantar su parte que el cerebro de Kurt implosionó. Porque Blaine aprovechó que había salido del centro de todas las miradas- o al menos eso era lo que él creía- para desabrocharse dos botones de la camisa bordo que llevaba puesta y pasarse una mano por el pelo-  _milagrosamente, sin gel_ \- enrulado. No había dejado de sonreír ni de agitar la cabeza al ritmo de la música ni por un solo segundo, y Kurt sintió que lo deseaba tanto que la sangre le nublaba los ojos y le cortaba la respiración.  _Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie antes_. Lo de Finn había sido meramente platónico, bien propio de un primer amor, y antes de ese preciso momento, lo que fuera que verdaderamente sintiera por Blaine, se había visto empañado por la amistad, el compañerismo y la idealización. Quinn fue la única que lo escuchó jadear, y le apoyó una mano comprensiva en el antebrazo, de la que Kurt ni siquiera se percató. No podía saber que no estaba agobiado por ver a Rachel y a Kurt cantar un dueto con tanta carga erótica-emocional, sino que estaba abrumado por el peso de la revelación.  _La mezcla explosiva de deseo sexual y deseo de verlo sonreír solo podía significar que era amor_. Y la realidad le cayó tan pesada sobre los hombros que Kurt creyó que se le doblarían las rodillas.

No pudo percatarse del gesto afectivo y protector de Quinn, pero no pudo dejar de notar que era tan  _exageradamente evidente_  que Rachel prácticamente se había olvidado de la existencia de Blaine, y le estaba cantando a Finn todo aquello de  _sabía que encontraría un lugar mucho mejor, aún con o sin ti_ , pero especialmente aquel tan fuerte  _todavía te amo_. Kurt observó a su hermanastro de reojo, y era evidente que él también se había percatado, porque su expresión de  _Karofsky, voy a matarte_ , se había transformado en su dulce sonrisa de  _Kurt, hiciste mis panqueques favoritos_. Kurt se permitió una sonrisa, pese a lo débil que todavía se sentía. Por supuesto que iba a vengarse de Rachel e iba a hacerla sufrir horrores por eso, pero, a sabiendas de cuál era la realidad-  _Blaine siendo gay, Rachel demasiado enamorada de Finn como para pensar realmente en nada más_ -, no iba a necesitar perdonarla.      

  
_But now I think it's time_

_ I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do _

Kurt suspiró mientras veía a Rachel cantar los últimos versos. ¿Dónde se habían ido su espíritu de  _drama queen_ , su necesidad de saltar sobre el escenario y sacarle los ojos a Rachel para hacerse un par de pendientes? Que maduro que se estaba comportando, demonios. Bastante civilizadamente se había comportado con conformarse con solo hacer un comentario inocente sobre el pelo de Jeremiah.  _Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse a si mismo._

  
_It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back_

_ or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? _

_ Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_  

Volvieron a cantar el estribillo, y Kurt tuvo que admitir que sus voces sonaban  _increíbles_ juntas. Eso le produjo una punzada de celos aún más intensa que el hecho de que se mirasen lujuriosamente, o de que Blaine hubiera elegido a Rachel para acompañarlo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Ahí estaban, su mejor amigo y su mejor rival, ambos increíblemente talentosos, compartiendo un dueto que podría hacer historia. Lo único que realmente no debía hacer era perdérselo.

Y fue en ese intermedio musical que  _sucedió_. Kurt nunca supo cuál de los dos había sido-  _hasta cierto punto, prefería no saberlo, y Rachel y Blaine se pisaron y se contradijeron, entre si y a si mismos, múltiples veces cada vez que intentaron explicarlo luego_ -, pero, en un segundo estaban moviéndose lentamente el uno contra el otro, y al segundo siguiente estaban besándose. No era un beso para los anales de la historia, entraba simplemente en sintonía con la canción, pero Kurt pudo ver como Rachel languidecía bajo los labios de Blaine. Kurt no dejó de mirar la boca de Blaine ni por un segundo, y a partir de ese momento, la obsesión de a qué sabrían sus labios lo persiguió con más saña que si fuese su némesis. 

  
_Don't you want me baby?_

_ Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_

Kurt pudo escuchar la amenaza de Puck de subir al escenario y  _golpear a ese gay de pacotilla, que se infiltra con esa excusa para sacarnos a las chicas, como si necesitáramos que nos las sacasen_. Pero Quinn lo contuvo con su mirada de abeja reina, y como la canción continúo normalmente, dando a entender que había sido un efecto puramente escénico, la cosa no pasó a mayores. Britanny parecía ser la única genuinamente emocionada, dando palmaditas y sonriendo de aquí para allá. Todos los demás tenían cara de circunstancia, en mayor o menor grado. En cuando la música terminó, Kurt pudo escuchar a Artie murmurarle a Mike que era tan  _previsible_  que eso iba a pasar,  y se dio cuenta de que había estado tan enfrascado con sus propios pensamientos y emociones como para notar cómo se estaba desarrollando la química en el escenario. Pese a que había sido condescendiente con ella durante todo el espectáculo, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento de  _Así como me lo vuelvas_ hetero _, Rachel Berry, te haré la vida imposible. Y, cuando me muera, volveré para cantarte canciones de Rammstein en el oído durante las noches, que no se te olvide_. 

El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras veía a Rachel y a Blaine bajar del escenario, sonrientes y sonrojados. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse-  _sabía_  que Blaine era gay, y  _sabía_ que Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn-, pero una cosa era un dueto con coqueteo incluido- ¡ _Él_  hacía duetos con coqueteo incluido con Blaine!- y otra cosa muy distinta era un  _beso_. Quizás estaba sobreactuando, quizás le daba demasiada importancia a un simple beso, a causa de su propio y personal historial. Sin embargo, él sabía que Blaine era de más o menos su misma opinión a ese respecto, y ese conocimiento no conseguía más que sepultarlo aún más en su desgracia.  _Show must go on, Kurt Hummel, que no se te olvide._ Y se preparó para recibirlos a ambos con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de componer. Sin embargo, Rachel no le dirigió ni una sola mirada y bajó corriendo del escenario para pavonearse delante de Finn- seguramente creyendo que era disimulado, pero no lo era, e incluso resultaba un tanto desagradable- y Blaine fue a plantarse con los brazos en jarra delante de Santana.

-  ¿Veredicto?

La latina apenas alzó la mirada de aquello  _tan_  interesante que parecía haber descubierto en el cuello de Brittanny. 

\- Bueno, pajarito, estuvo  _bien_. Tienes un seis punto cinco. 

\- ¿Un seis punto cinco?- Clamó Mercedes.- ¡ _Arrancaron cabezas_ , Santana!

La morocha se encogió de hombros.

-  La Berry resta muchos puntos por su sola participación.

Y Blaine se echó a reír, y justo cuando le terminó el ataque de risa, dijo algo que dejó a todos los oyentes boquiabiertos. Kurt jamás hubiera esperado oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca.

\- ¿Sabes, Santana? Si lo que estás esperando es que te bese  _a ti,_  puedes esperar sentada. Soy gay, ya sabes.- Y no lo dijo, pero Kurt hubiera jurado que pudo leer un  _y, por lo que se ve, tú también,_  en sus labios.

Santana estuvo a punto de comenzar una réplica furiosa, pero Blaine la dejó con la palabra en la boca y finalmente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurt. 

- No te preocupes, San, yo besé a Kurt, y cuando finalmente Blaine bese a Kurt, y cerremos el círculo, será como si lo hubieras besado, ¿no?- Se escuchó a Brittanny tratando de consolarla.

-  ¡Me importa un bledo que me bese! ¡ _Besó a la Berry_!

\- Puck también.- Acotó Brittanny.

Blaine hizo oídos sordos a aquella acotación y a las que le sucedieron.

-  Puede ser que haya pedido primero el de Santana, pero en realidad el tuyo es el único que me importa

Kurt sintió que se inflaba como un globo. Podía ser que hubiera besado a Rachel, pero él aún era más importante, y eso nadie podía quitárselo.  _Blaine, ¿cuándo demonios vas a abrir los ojos?_ Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas suaves, que involucraban los ojos y el alma.

-  Me ha encantado. Me encanta todo lo que haces cuando realmente pones el corazón.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Kurt se rió un poco. Recordó la cara de placer de Blaine mientras cantaba  _When I get you alone_ , y ese recuerdo le provocó sensaciones agridulces. El dolor de que Blaine estuviera cantándole a otro (¡y esa canción tan condenadamente sexual!), y el placer de verlo poner el alma, dejándose llevar, siendo él mismo. Ahí estaba el _cuore_  de su espíritu de  _drama queen_ , y no en arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza uno por uno a Rachel: en no poder establecer un límite claro entre placer y dolor. 

\- Nada, Blaine. Es irrelevante.- El moreno se retorció las manos, incómodo. Kurt se imagino qué debía querer decirle, y le allanó un poco el camino.- Por cierto, no sé si te habrás ganado al público con la canción, aunque deberías. Pero con ese beso te lo metiste definitivamente en el bolsillo. 

-  ¿Qué puedo decir?  _I kissed a girl…_ \- Tarareó Blaine con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ _And I liked it?_ \- Completó la frase Kurt.   


Blaine se rió con ganas.

\- No.  _Just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it_. - Y le tocó la nariz juguetonamente.   


_Contrólate Kurt Hummel. Contrólate. Está jugando. Recuérdalo. Las miradas, los duetos, los flirteos, no significan nada para él. Y al final del día, él único que va a salir lastimado eres tú._ Le sonrió, pero no pronunció el comentario que sabía que Blaine estaba esperando. Por el contrario, se volteó a ver a Santana, con curiosidad.

\- Santana, tengo una duda.

-  Hmmm…- Le contestó la morocha al tiempo que a Brittanny se le escapaba una risita incontenible.

\- Me pregunto… Dijiste que Blaine no te parecía un desperdicio, porque no encontrabas en él nada sexual. Me pregunto si alguna vez viste en mí… algo que te hiciera pensar que soy un  _desperdicio_. 

Esa vez, Santana sí levantó la nariz de entre el dorado cabello de Brit. 

\- ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-  Simple curiosidad.

\- Bueno, debo decirte que nunca te presté mucha atención más que envidiarte la piel, porque siempre supe que eras un gay con ge mayúscula.- Blaine alzó las cejas. Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.- Pero, a pesar de eso, una vez me sorprendiste. Cuando hiciste  _Le Jazz hot_ … eso fue condenadamente sensual. Aunque no dejó de ser  _gay_.- La latina intentó ahuyentarlos con un gesto de la mano.- Y sepan que solo les estoy diciendo esto para que me dejen en paz. No volverá a repetirse, así que esfúmense, pajaritos. 

-  ¿ _Le Jazz hot_?- Preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

Kurt se rió con más ganas. 

\- No lo sabes todo sobre mi, Blaine.

La sonrisa de Blaine parecía pintada en su cara. Prefería no pensar en el por qué, pero sentía una irremediable necesidad de conocer  _esa_  clase de cosas sobre Kurt.

-  Lo sé. Pero hay veces en las que me gustaría. 

Kurt sintió que podría morirse en ese momento de la felicidad que le estallaba en el pecho.  _Rachel Berry, aunque no te importe, y pudiera no parecerlo, por una vez en mi vida, yo gané._

\- Quizás algún día las sepas. ¿Quién sabe? Tiempo al tiempo, Blaine. Tiempo al tiempo.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza. Por algún motivo, ese comentario le daba ganas de sonreír.

\- Tienes razón, Kurt. Nadie nos corre.

Kurt se mordió los labios, ardiendo en deseos de decirle que los corrían sus ganas de besarlo, sus ganas de serle completamente sincero, sus ganas de decirle absolutamente todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza (incluidos esos  _oh, por dios, Blaine, deja de ser tan condenadamente irresistible, o me veré obligado a besarte hasta que pidas basta de rodillas_ ). Pero  _entendía_. Entendía que necesitaban tiempo, entendía que  _querían_  el tiempo. Que Blaine tenía que sacarse a Jeremiah de la cabeza, aceptar que Kurt no necesitaba un mentor y que podía protegerse solo, y aceptar que el amor no era una repentina obsesión por alguien, sino un vínculo estrecho y compartido, lleno de confianza, secretos, chistes internos, risas, caricias, tiempo, canciones. Kurt sabía que seguramente había muchos aspectos que él mismo tenía que aceptar y comprender, de si mismo y de los dos, antes de poder iniciar una relación, pero las tenía menos presentes, porque precisamente eran sus propias asignaturas pendientes, y no lo que él deseaba fervientemente que Blaine resolviera  _ya_. Entendía, a fin de cuentas, que el tiempo era lo que iba a hacer que esa relación funcionase cuando finalmente se diese- porque él  _sabía_  que iba a darse, solo tenía que tener paciencia y confianza-, y no que fuese un fiasco, como tantas otras de las que había sido testigo

- Si, Blaine. Nadie nos corre. 


End file.
